1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display device and a driving method thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display device that may compensate for wall charge decay during an address period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display device uses an ADS (Address and Display period Separated) driving method, in which one frame is divided into a plurality of subfields. Each subfield typically includes a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period.
During the reset period, wall charges formed in a prior period are relocated to perform an address discharge stably. During the address period, wall charges for sustain discharge are generated by the address discharge occurring in discharge cells to be turned on. Generally, during the address period, a bias pulse is supplied to sustain electrodes, a scan pulse is sequentially to the scan electrodes, and an address pulse is supplied to the address electrodes to perform address discharge in discharge cells to be turned on, thereby generating wall charges for use in the sustain period.
During the sustain period, an image is displayed on the plasma display panel using the wall charges generated in the address period.
As the number of scan electrodes in the plasma display device increases, time between completion of the reset period to the supply of the scan pulse to later scan electrodes increases. Accordingly, wall charges may decay during the address period, which may result in erroneous address discharge and/or sustain discharge.